


Don't run Unless you Want the Wolf to Chase you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: All Joshua wanted to do was return something. Nothing else. But now he's got one of the damn "Wolf Pack" popping up everywhere he is. Well almost everywhere. Whatever it is it's annoying!





	1. Shiny Caught the Magpie's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I do this to myself. Like why. Why...
> 
> There are no literal wolves. Just a nickname for Jeonghan and his group of friends. No supernatural here. Just a bunch of high schoolers.
> 
> not sure if this will be super long or just sort of long like a few chapters. not sure about the side ships either. if anything they'll be the rarer ones that i usually write like gyuhao or wonhui. might add more... I literally know shit about this idea really.

Joshua moved around the crowd, trying not to get jostled by the rabid fangirls and fanboys. You would think these high school students would follow idols around not some boys in their school. But he could hear Soonyoung in his head, “They’re the it boys hyung. The popular ones. They’re like idols except more accessible.”

Scoffing Joshua finally moved clear of the crowd. He sighed as he worked open his locker. He upped the volume on his phone trying to drown out the screaming and the yelling of the names of the “Wolf Pack”. Wolf pack was Joshua’s own little nickname for the group of guys that were heralded as the most popular and hot boys of the school. Wolves because they moved in a pack, were ravenous in who they “ate”, as in everyone they wanted, and in how they treated them, like they were nothing. It was all sorts of disgusting.

Joshua put the books he didn’t need away and grabbed the ones he did need. Feeling a hand touch his neck, Joshua’s elbow pushed back hitting flesh.  As he pulled one headphone out he heard a familiar groan.

“Hyung,” he whined, “did you have too?”

“Reflex Soonyoung,” Joshua answered. “I told you a lot of times that I’m sensitive there so don’t touch unless you want to be hurt.” He turned around. “How’d you get past that crowd of rabid fans?”

“Jeonghan was in a hurry,” Soonyoung said, shrugging. “It got them to disperse quick because he didn’t look so happy.”

“Hmm,” Joshua shrugged. “Well whatever happened it’s good for us. Finally an empty hallway.” He looked around a smile forming on his face. “So much easier to walk around in.”

Snorting Soonyoung nodded. “Well you just have to time everything right.”

“I shouldn’t need to,” he scoffed, walking towards their normal lunch spot in the music room.

Soonyoung shrugged. “Can’t be helped. The Wolf Pack always moves together so it’s chaos.”

“Annoying bastards.” The sun shone through the windows, hitting something which glinted in Joshua’s eyes catching his attention. He stopped and stooped down. Turning on the flashlight on his phone, he grimaced but reached in and grabbed the thing that glinted back at him. It was a bracelet. Chain link, too heavy to be a girl’s. He got up. Holding it up he tilted his head as he looked for any markers of ownership. Eyes widening, he took in the engraved initials. “Soonyoung?”

“Yea, Shua?” Soonyoung caught up to him, chin on Joshua’s shoulder looking at the bracelet in his hand.

“Does one of the Wolf pack wear a bracelet like this?” Joshua wanted him to say no. Joshua didn’t want anything to do with those rabid wolves. Not at all.

His eyes lit up. “Oh yea,” he said slamming his closed fist on his palm. “one of the ones who share the same class as you. Yoon Jeonghan.”

Joshua closed his eyes. Of all the ones. “Wonderful.” He held it up, holding it away from him like it was cursed. “Now how do I get it back to him.”

“It’s his? Might be someone else’s,” Soonyoung threw in, sounding logical, for once.

Joshua shook his head. “It has his initials on it. He probably lost it or something and that’s why the crowd dispersed.” Pulling his face into a grimace, Joshua gnawed at his lip. “Can’t exactly call him out. And don’t want to give it to him in class. Too much attention.”

Chiming in, Soonyoung cut through Joshua’s tirade, “You could always go to where they eat lunch.”

“Where do they…” Joshua knew next to nothing about them besides names, faces, and club activities. He made a point of ignoring their existence.

“Ah in that room…”

* * *

Joshua stood in front of said room that Soonyoung described to him. He could’ve been eating lunch with his friends and making shitty jokes, teasing Vernon and Seungkwan, and learning Korean curse words with Minghao from Wonwoo and Jihoon. But no. He had to be a nice guy and bring back what looked to be an expensive bracelet. A treasured one most likely.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. It opened rather quickly, nearly making Joshua step back. He thought he’d have to open the door himself.

Wen Junhui arched his brow in question at Joshua.

“I think I might of found something that belongs to one of you,” Joshua said calmly. “A bracelet.”

The guy’s eyes lit up. “Ooh nice. Jeonghan’s been pissy since earlier.” He turned his head, opening the door larger to let Joshua in. “Jeonghan! Someone found your bracelet!” He waved Joshua in.

Stepping into the rather large abandoned classroom, Joshua ignored the other wolves’ stares.

“No shit?” Jeonghan asked, sitting up from his lounging position. The pout on his face disappeared. Getting up he nearly rushed towards Joshua.

Joshua took a few steps back. He didn’t want to topple over. No thanks. He held up his hand, palm up. Thankfully it stopped Jeonghan in his tracks. “Here. I think it’s yours.”

Jeonghan’s eyes gleamed excitedly. A huge smile spread on his face as he took in the bracelet on Joshua’s hand. “It is! Where’d you find it?!”

Gently he took it off Joshua’s palm, clearly ecstatic about being reunited with it.

“It was umm,” Joshua blushed a bit. It was sort of embarrassing since it wasn’t in plain sight and his habit of his eyes catching sight of shiny things was annoying. Like a magpie his mom would tell him. “The sun made it shine and it caught my eye. I found it underneath the empty spaces of one of the lockers.”

“That’s why we couldn’t find it,” one of the other wolves said. Well the guy’s name was Mingyu but Joshua still liked to call them wolves in his head.

He inched towards the door. His errand complete. He returned the lost item. “Glad I could return it. Umm. So bye.” He lengthened his gait making double time towards the exit. Joshua was almost there until he felt a hand on his wrist, pulling him back.

“Hey,” Jeonghan said, “do you want some sort of reward for returning this?” He sounded suspicious, almost accusatory. Like Joshua found the dumb thing on purpose.

Furrowing his brows, Joshua shook his head. “I thought it looked important. Like you treasured it so I returned it sooner rather than just leaving it in your desk or something. I don’t need crap. I’m happy it’s back to you. Can you let me go now?” Joshua wasn’t a fighter. Not normally anyhow. But if he didn’t let go…

Jun laughed. “Let the lamb go hyung. Look at him. Not a single duplicitous bone in his body. He looks like one of those poster boys for a good church going boy.”

Joshua took offense at that. He did go to church and he was a nice person, if he said so himself. Even his fellow church goers said he was a nice boy. Did the wolf really think he wanted something? What sort of fucked up shit was that?

Jeonghan let him go. “You’re right. He looks too nice to have done this on purpose like those other people might.” He stared at Joshua extra long like he could see if Joshua was lying to him or not.

“All righty then,” Joshua said cautiously, “I’ll be going now.” He went through the still open door before Jeonghan called out.

“What’s your name lamb?”

Joshua turned his head, a bit pissed. He wasn’t a lamb. “That’s none of your business. Take care of your stuff better so maybe you won’t go around sounding all suspicious of someone’s actions.” He huffed stalking away from the empty classroom. Freaking weirdos.

* * *

They all stared at the open door with wide eyes. Jeonghan blinked a few times, surprised at how the other boy looked like he wanted to spit in Jeonghan’s face when he turned around. Most of the student body worshipped them. There was a small part that hated them and another even smaller part that ignored them. Was that kid one of the one’s who hated them? But he wouldn’t have returned the bracelet if he did.

Seokmin laughed. “Oh wow. He straight up ignored you hyung.”

“He did,” Jeonghan whispered.

“Guess the lamb has more backbone then I thought,” Jun mused. “He was cute.”

“Not your type,” Jeonghan shot back. “Stay away from him.” His eyes narrowed as he looked out the open door. The wheels in his brain turned. “He’s mine.”

Holding up his hands, Jun nodded. “No problem. Just stating an opinion.”

“But isn’t he not _your_ type Jeonghan?” Seungcheol asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” he shot back. Whispering to himself as he caressed is newly returned bracelet, remembering the wide eyed look on the boy’s face and the sneer as he nearly spat his parting shot, “He’s interesting.”

* * *

One level down Joshua shivered as he opened the door to the music room. What was that?


	2. The Wolf Approaches the Lamb

“Where were you?” Seungkwan gave him a curious look.

That boy was always too interested in knowing what was going on. Like a ravenous little squirrel that was never full. Except gossip and the latest news was Boo Seungkwan’s food, not nuts or stolen food from the students.

“Returning something,” Joshua answered back, plopping down on a chair. “I swear it wasn’t even worth it.”

“He was returning something to Yoon Jeonghan,” Soonyoung said through his full mouth.

“Chew before you speak,” he reprimanded.

“It’s nasty,” Wonwoo added.

Minghao snickered along with Vernon.

Swallowing Soonyoung said, “Shua found a bracelet and it belonged to him so he went to return it. How was it?”

“Weird,” Joshua mumbled. Digging into his bag he continued, “He acted like I returned it wanting a favor in return. It was ridiculous.” He bit into his sandwich angrily. “Not worth it.”

Pointing at Joshua with his chopsticks, Seungkwan raised one brow, “They’re used to people swarming them and stuff. Rumor had it one person stole Jeonghan’s bracelet once and returned it only after securing a date with him.”

Scoffing Joshua looked at Seungkwan. “They’re not even worth the attention. There are better looking people around. The student body acts like they’re the hottest of the bunch.”

“Well,” Seungkwan said, dragging out the L’s, “they sort of are.”

“Hey,” Vernon said, jabbing him, “what about me?”

“Besides you Vernonie,” he grinned.

Wonwoo coughed. “We’re not exactly ugly you know,” pointing to all of them. “I’ve heard plenty of girls in my class sigh a time or two over Joshua. Or over Soonyoung’s hip thrusts in dance practice.”

“The girls coo over Hao Hao,” Joshua chuckled.

“Don’t want to be cooed over,” he said with an aggressive bite of his rice.

“It’s the accent,” Jihoon said.

“People coo over Jihoonie too,” Soonyoung giggled.

“Ow!” Soonyoung rubbed at his arm with a small pout.

“Shut up. No one asked you,” Jihoon said with a blush.

Chuckling Wonwoo said, “It’s the hair.”

“That you all made me do on a dare,” he snapped back. “Something that Shua hyung got away from.”

“You want me to die Jihoonie?” Joshua turned on the watery cat eyes. “My mom would kill me. I went home for the holiday remember? She’d never let me back here.”

“Not like you’re going to go back anytime soon,” Seungkwan said.

“Can totally do it now bro.” Vernon grinned at him. An evil grin.

All of them actually gave him evil smiles.

“What? Wait. Guys.” He stood up. “Let’s think about this here. We don’t have time to go to the salon this week.”

“We’re free this weekend, Minghao piped up. “What color?”

“Something like mine,” Jihoon said with an evil little smirk that didn’t suit his face.

“Not as cotton candy pink,” Soonyoung said. “We can ask noona. She’ll help us. Something to match hyung’s pretty face.”

Joshua gave them all ugly looks. “I’ll kill you all if it looks like shit.”

They all laughed.

* * *

Joshua sighed putting his books away. One more day of school ended. Now he could go back to the dorm and just sleep or something. Wonwoo would shake him awake for dinner. Boarding school, he mentally scoffed.

“It’d be good for you Joshua,” his mom said.

Yea. Soooo good for him. While it wasn’t super isolated the small city wasn’t exactly bustling like LA had been. Being stuck here wasn’t fun either. Not since they couldn’t afford to give him a car. That would’ve been nice if they did.

Standing up he moved towards the door. As he exited he felt his wrist be caught once again, just like earlier. He whirled ready to snarl at the person.

Yoon Jeonghan in the flesh stood by the door waiting for him, his fingers wrapped around Joshua’s thin wrist in a semi-tight hold.

“What do you want?” Joshua was being polite. If the other boy could hear the bite in his voice oh well.

“I just wanted to talk,” he said, moving away from the wall. “And thank you for returning my bracelet to me. Joshua.”

Joshua nearly shivered. The way Jeonghan dragged out the syllables of his name. He couldn’t tell if he was disgusted or sort of turned on. It was probably disgust as Joshua couldn’t stand anything about the wolf pack.

“Cool,” Joshua said, gently trying to take his hand back. “I got your thanks. You can leave now.” He took a few steps back in hopes that Jeonghan would let go but he followed Joshua.

“It means a lot,” he said, nearly pulling a grimace, like he had never meant a simple thank you before. “This is important to me.” His fingers circled Joshua’s wrist, tapping on the bones lightly. “My par—“ He stopped, eyes going a bit soft. “It’s just super important.”

Joshua looked at him, curious. What in the hell? He actually looked super grateful, even if it sounded reluctant as hell. “I’m glad then. Try not to lose it next time. Maybe get the clasped looked at,” Joshua mentioned. “Now I need to go. So please let go of me.”

“Oh,” Jeonghan said surprised, his eyes wide. His fingers were still tapping on Joshua’s skin. He let his hold go. Schooling his expression, he turned predatory eyes towards Joshua. “Sorry. Your skin is just super soft.” He smirked. “Like a lamb’s wool.”

Joshua back pedaled away from him. Nearly growling Joshua said, “I’m not a lamb. Don’t lose your stuff again if it means a lot to you.” He whirled, walking away quickly, lengthening his normal stride to get away from Jeonghan. Weirdo.

* * *

Jeonghan looked down at his hand. He wasn’t lying. Joshua did have soft skin. His face was soft too. Like a cute animal.

Girls gave up information so easily. Thankfully it made it easier to find out who Joshua was. A mention of a cross earring and cat like eyes narrowed it down quickly. It was luck that Joshua happened to be in his class too. Jeonghan had watched him during class, practically boring holes into his head, yet Joshua didn't turn around. The other boy actually took notes diligently. A studious, cute, person.

Fingers curling in, as if he could still feel Joshua's bony wrist and soft skin, Jeonghan thought, Joshua was interesting.


	3. Stalking Your Prey

Joshua woke up Saturday morning nearly screaming. A face was right above his, the body laying on top of his bottom half. Biting down on his lip to stifle the startled scream, he heard a snicker to the side.

Over by Wonwoo’s computer chair sat Jihoon and Minghao on the edge of the desk. The two of them were trying to hide the laughter spilling from their lips to no avail. Little shits.

Seungkwan beamed at him from his place on Vernon’s lap. Vernon, who currently occupied Joshua’s own desk chair, with Wonwoo sitting on top of his apparently neatly made bed.

That left Soonyoung as the face right above his. Palm, facing upward, Joshua pushed Soonyoung’s cheeks and bodily shoved him off and onto the floor, ignoring the tiny squawk of pain.

“Was that freaking necessary?” Joshua groaned, rubbing at his face. “Why in the freaking seven hells are you guys even up earlier than I am?”

“Oooh,” Vernon said, “Joshua said seven hells.”

Smacking Vernon lightly, Seungkwan said, “He just woke up. Don’t test him.”

“You’re all testing me right now by being here,” Joshua snapped. “Soonyoung especially for climbing on top and nearly giving me a heart attack before,” he stopped and looked at his phone, groaning, “10 am even. And seven hells isn’t a bad word Vernon. It’s just my way of not saying bad words.”

“It’s hair dyeing day,” Minghao said with a cute grin.

Jihoon on the other hand gave Joshua a twisted sort of smile. Like he was half filled with joy and half malicious glee that Joshua was finally going to finish that dare. “We’ll find the perfect color.”

Moaning Joshua flopped back onto his pillow, “You guys suck.”

Wonwoo chuckled, “That’s just Vernon and Seungkwan.”

“Oh eww,” Minghao said with scrunched up face. “They only suck each other. Why the hell did you have to bring it up?”

The two in question blushed at the mention of their sexual activities.

He shrugged. “For fun.” He turned his gaze to Joshua, “Hurry up and get dressed. Time to dye your hair.”

“Be a new you,” Soonyoung said, in his crossed legged position on the floor.

Joshua groaned in pain once more.

* * *

 

Sitting in the hair stylists chair, Joshua’s head spun. All of their voices were ringing out, pointing at the color samples, arguing on which one would look better, or in some cases bad on Joshua. They went on for a good ten minutes before Hyejeong noona raised her voice.

“Shut up!” She smiled as they all quieted down. “Good. Now go sit down. Or scram until I’m done with Shua here. He and I will pick out his hair color.”

“But noona,” Jihoon protested, “no one let me—“

“That wasn’t part of the bet noona,” Seungkwan jumped in.

“Too bad. This is Joshua’s first time dyeing his hair and I won’t ruin it. So, scram all of you until I text when he’s done,” she said, making shooing movements with her hands.

“Noonaaa,” Soonyoung whined.

“No, Soonyoung,” Hyejeong said sternly. “Go. All of you.” She even ignored Minghao’s pouting.

They all gave kicked puppy looks but marched out of the salon as per her orders. The other customers laughed delightedly. The older ladies always did like when they came in, made it lively they said.

Hyejeong turned to Joshua as they left. “Let’s get started,” she grinned.

* * *

 

A good three hours later, Joshua sat up from the hair washing station, thanking the man. Sitting down in Hyejeong noona’s chair again he squinted, taking in his appearance. This was a rather striking color. Granted he chose it from the choices she had picked. It was just…different.

“How do you like it?” She smiled at him.

“It’s different. Darker than I would’ve imagined,” he said tilting his head.

Laughing she explained, “With a few washes the color will come out, making it that nice grapefruit peach pink we saw. You’ll be pretty.”

Joshua frowned. That reminded him of Yoon Jeonghan calling him soft and a lamb.

“What’s wrong? You don’t like the color?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head, “it’s not that. It just reminded me of what someone said. I don’t like him,” Joshua muttered quietly.

She smirked at him. “Sure, you don’t. Does our little Shua have a crush on someone?”

He shook his head vehemently. “No!” Immediately, he closed his mouth, looking around to make sure none of the other customers heard him. “No,” he said softer, “he seems to have,” pulling a disgusted face, “taken a liking to me or something. I don’t know why.” Under his breath he said, “The freaking weirdo.”

Nodding she let out a little ahh. “I get it. He probably likes you but he’s a stupid teenaged boy so he’s pulling on your proverbial pigtails to get your attention.” She smiled at Joshua, “Is he good looking?”

Joshua snorted. “He’s part of the supposedly best looking pack of boys in our school. And he’s not pulling on my pigtails.”

“That doesn’t answer my question though,” she said slyly. “Do _you_ think he’s good looking?” She ignored the last part.

“On a purely aesthetic level?” Joshua turned up his nose. “Yes, he is. Only aesthetically.”

Hyejeong laughed at him, ruffling his wet hair. “Ok. Aesthetically pleasing. That’s good. Let’s get you all dried up and give you a little trim.”

* * *

 

“Hyung,” Seungkwan breathed out, at a quiet level for once in his life.

“It’s so…” Minghao seemed at a loss for words.

Vernon just googled at him in surprise.

Jihoon grinned.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung nodded in approval.

“You’re going to knock socks off,” Soonyoung said.

“So much more sighing,” Wonwoo added.

Joshua sighed, putting his face into his hands. He only hoped a certain someone would go back to his life and leave Joshua alone.

* * *

 

Joshua spoke too soon. He could feel eyes boring into the back of his skull come Monday morning. Somehow, he had with the help of his friends avoided Yoon Jeonghan the rest of their weekend, but it could have been due to the fact that as Seungkwan said, “He goes to his parent’s house up in the mountains and spends it with his friends on the weekends.”

A boy could dream. But right now, Joshua watched his dreams go up in flames right before his eyes. As soon as the bell rang, signaling lunch Joshua lurched out of his seat and made a run for the door. Luckily, he made it through. From there he ran, scurried more like, to their regular haunt, the old music room on the fifth floor.

Going up the stairs he sighed in relief at the empty hallway. Thank goodness. He rounded the corner and yelped as he bumped into someone.

Immediately he felt an arm reach out and wrap around his waist, pulling him into the person’s body. A boy’s body. Joshua stared at his hand, a familiar bracelet twinkled back at him. He closed his eyes in defeat.

“Are you swooning over the way I saved you from falling?” Jeonghan chuckled deeply.

Joshua snapped his eyes open, glaring at him. “No,” he snapped. “Let me go.”

“Nah. I like you in my arms.” Jeonghan grinned at him. “You’re really light. Do you eat enough?”

Pushing at Jeonghan’s chest, which got too close, he snarled, “I do. Now let me go.”

“All right, all right.” Jeonghan gently placed Joshua on his feet, off from the minor tilt he had him in. “Your hair is really pretty.” He brought up his fingers and ran it through Joshua’s forehead lightly.

Joshua reared his head back, moving away to the safety of the wall. Another mistake as Jeonghan followed him, nearly pressing him against it, moving his body to barricade Joshua’s in.

“Can I?” He asked, holding up his fingers, pointing to Joshua’s hair.

“Only if you leave me alone after this,” Joshua said.

“Promise,” Jeonghan said with a grin.

Reluctantly, Joshua nodded. He stared straight into Jeonghan’s collar, as he felt gentle fingers make their way into his hair, brushing at his bangs and lightly running through Joshua’s hair. What Joshua did next was a stupid move. He relaxed into Jeonghan’s touch. It had been a long time since someone had pet him like this. He missed it. His mom would always do this in affection.

Joshua’s eyes flew open as he felt lips touch his own, a light touch. Lips on lips, a fleeting thing. Jeonghan kissed him. Oh freaking hell. Jeonghan freaking kissed him!

He pushed Jeonghan away, forcing the other boy back. Jeonghan grinned, lightly pressing his fingers into his own lips. “You have soft lips too,” he grinned.

Joshua, started shuddering. Not in fear, not out of danger. Out of anger. “You,” he growled.

“I’ll be taking my leave now my dear lamb. I promised to leave you alone.” Jeonghan sent a smile Joshua’s way. Walking away and down the stairs he said one last thing, “For now.”

Joshua stood there, vibrating angrily. The asshole.


	4. So the Wolf Said to the Lamb, I'm More Then What I Seem

Joshua slammed the door, making it shake hard.

“What’s wrong?”

“Where’s the fire?”

“Who the hell pissed you off?” Minghao looked ready to fight.

It was known that Joshua rarely got pissed. He was the nice one. The softer one of their group along with Soonyoung and chill Vernon.

“Yoon Jeonghan,” Joshua hissed, fire in his eyes. “He freaking kissed me!”

Seungkwan stood up in a flash. “No,” he said, all surprised, his eyes bugging out. “Tell me all hyung.”

“He’s been following you for a few days right?” Jihoon asked.

Joshua whipped towards him. “How?”

“Overheard him and one of his fellow wolves talk about it,” Jihoon said with a shrug. “I didn’t think they were serious but I guess not.”

“How was it?” Soonyoung piped up. “Is he as good as all those girls say he is?”

Seungkwan held onto Joshua’s arm, clearly interested in hearing all the juicy details. “Tell me. Tell me. Hyung, tell me~.”

“Tell us,” Wonwoo butted in. “Seungkwan means tell us.”

“He just kissed me,” Joshua snapped. He left out being against the wall and the petting.

“Was it a French kiss? Did it involve tongue? Was it hard? Soft? Was his lips chapped?” Seungkwan spewed out the words a mile a minute.

“Boo. Babe,” Vernon said, taking Seungkwan bodily away from Joshua. “Calm down. Joshua will tell us if he wants too.”

“Right,” he said, straightening his clothes. “So, tell us.”

Joshua looked at him his face deadpan. “What else is there to tell? Yoon Jeonghan freaking kissed me.”

Minghao gave him a serious look. “Do we need to do some strategic beating up?” He punched his fist into his open palm, his eyes dead serious and menacing.

“If anyone is going to take a swing at him it’ll be me,” Joshua said, still fuming on the inside. He couldn’t believe that his first kiss was taken by one of the wolf pack. By an annoying, piece of—. Joshua cut off his train of thought there before he started cursing. The stupid bastard.

“Was it a good kiss at least?”

Joshua growled, chucking his bag to the floor.

* * *

Jeonghan true to his word did leave Joshua alone. For a few days. He wouldn’t get close but he would smile in Joshua’s direction, wink at him on occasion, and on others tap at his lips with a twinkle in his annoying eyes reminding Joshua of their kiss.

Joshua bared his teeth in response to the lip tapping and ignored Jeonghan the rest of the time. But in here he was safe. Away in the dusty old city library manning the check out table, Joshua was safe. Away from Jeonghan’s roaming eyes and his stupid smirks.

Yawning, Joshua covered his mouth. He was so tired. He kept having these annoying dreams about being chased. By some sort of animal. It was so vivid. He kept running in the dream, breathing deeply, his heart racing too quickly. It was fear he had never felt before. And the worst part was that he always woke up before the animal pounced on him, leaving him with no identity to the animal.

Was it because of Jeonghan? He was being chased in a literal sort of sense in real life. But no. He shook his head. It couldn’t be. But…

Taking a look on the computer, he wrote down the numbers and ripped the post it off, taking it with him. It wouldn’t hurt to look at a book or two on dream interpretation.

Thank goodness Wonwoo wasn’t here today.  He’d raise his brow and then Joshua probing questions that Joshua didn’t have answers too.

He stopped in front of the shelf; running his finger down the spines he stopped at the book with the corresponding title. Gently, he maneuvered it out, tucking it under his arm. He hoped it would shed some light on his new dreams.

* * *

“What?” He scratched at his head. “But I’m not running from some—“

“Not running from who?”

Jeonghan’s face was right in front of Joshua’s, making him take several steps away from the counter. What in the world was this guy doing here? How did he even know Joshua worked here? Was he stalking him?

Gritting his teeth, Joshua said, “How may I help you?”

Jeonghan let the changed of topic slide. This was a good enough opportunity to get Joshua to do something with him. “Go on a date with me,” he put his elbow on the counter, leaning in with his face on his palm. “It’ll be fun. Promise.”

With a smile on his face, even if Joshua’s eyes said death, he said, “I’m sorry sir. The libraries don’t provide such a service. But if you need books or need some help finding some news articles on how to find a date we can help with that.” Joshua took another stab at him, “Are you in need of help in that area? Who would’ve thought Yoon Jeonghan couldn’t get a date.”

Jeonghan smiled back at him. Well, the lamb had way more bite than he thought. It was cute. And sexy. The way the other boy looked at Jeonghan from beneath his nose, elongating his neck was rather hot. Jeonghan could imagine biting hickeys into that neck. “You sure you don’t?” He brought his hand onto the counter, making tiny figure eights with his finger. “I’ve been wanting a date rather badly with this one boy, but he keeps rebuffing me. Maybe you’ll make me feel better?”

“If you go from one person to the next trying to make yourself feel better,” Joshua said tightly, “you’ll never find anyone to love you. No one likes a disloyal person.”

And didn’t that hit home for Jeonghan. He was always a flirt and his dates and significant others knew it. And the fact that he never changed his habits either. It always ended his relationships. If they weren’t already ended by the fact they were a gold digger or that they never could look past everything.

“And what if I say I can be a loyal person?” He looked Joshua in the eyes. “I am more than what I seem. Please.”

Staring at Jeonghan in surprise, the gears in Joshua’s head turned. What in the world was he talking about? What was he trying to pull?

“Joshua,” a voice interrupted them. “You can go back to school now. You’re shift is over.”

Joshua turned and saw his coworker who went to the nearby college. “Thanks, Minki.” He moved fast. “Help me put this away please?”

Minki nodded, waving away at him. “Got it.”

Joshua ran to the staff lounge, ignoring the boring eyes of Yoon Jeonghan.

* * *

“If you’re trying to win Joshua over,” Minki said lightly, closing the book Joshua had open on the counter, “he likes sweets and people to be real with him.” He smiled at Jeonghan; the smile not quite reaching his eyes. “Fake people won’t cut it. He can see a fake a mile away. Might want to actually be real with him.”

Jeonghan clenched his fists. “I am.” He choked on the next few words. “I just might be embellishing things a bit.”

Minki moved away from the counter, taking the book with him. “Well, unembellish them.” He looked up at the clock. “You might find Joshua at the Magpie Café down the street around this time. He likes to catch a meal there on deals. But you didn’t hear that from me.”

“Thank you,” Jeonghan said.

“Don’t hurt him,” Minki warned, walking away. “Joshua’s precious to us here. And we have an awful number of books to use as projectiles.”

“I’ll try not to.”

“Make that you’ll never and maybe you’ll get my blessing. See you later kid.”

Jeonghan left the library quickly. If he made it in time, he could find a seat and ambush Joshua there.


	5. The Lamb Bites Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I tell everyone I don't know where this is going? Cuz that's still so fucking true. ^^;

Joshua nodded to Minki on his way out. Thank god Jeonghan was gone.

“Joshua,” he called out, making him stop in his tracks.

Turning around, he looked back at Minki with a quizzical look on his face.

“Tell Minhyun and Jonghyun I said hi,” he said, flashing Joshua a smile.

“Ok,” he said. “See you tomorrow.”

Minki’s smile turned from his regular sweet to calculated, sly almost. One that should’ve alerted Joshua funny business but he was too relieved to be away from Jeonghan to notice.

Walking out the doors, he trotted down the steps and to his favorite café. Joshua didn’t have time today to eat there but he’d grab some coffees to go for him and the kids. They were having a study group. Well it would turn into more of a hangout thing but as long as they got something done today Joshua would call it a job well done.

“Hey,” he called out, seeing Jonghyun and Minhyun, his attention on his friends. If he was actually looking at his surroundings he’d see a familiar face that he wanted to avoid in the corner.

* * *

Lucky for Jeonghan he didn’t.

Jeonghan watched as Joshua walked in. Minki was right. Thank god he wasn’t playing Jeonghan. But what did Minki get out of telling Jeonghan where Joshua would be. Ugh. If he thought about it, it’d distract him from approaching Joshua, who wasn’t ordering food as he hadn’t sat down.

Standing up, Jeonghan went closer. He wasn’t planning on eavesdropping, just get close enough to sort of casually listen in. He needed all the info he could get on Joshua.

“Nope. Not today,” Joshua told the two guys at the counter. “We have a study session today.”

“More like a free for all,” the guy with the long, straight nose said.

“We study,” Joshua protested.

“Only ten percent of the time,” the other guy said, laughing.

Jeonghan peeked a bit, seeing a name tag saying Jonghyun.

Jonghyun saw him and asked, “How can I help you?”

Joshua moved away from the counter. “Sorry if I was blocking the way.” He stopped when he saw it was Jeonghan. “Oh. It’s you,” his voice dripping with disdain.

Damn. He really did hate Jeonghan. Jeonghan smiled at him. He could work around it. Nothing would stop him now that he was interested.

“I was just in the neighborhood,” Jeonghan said. He would’ve amped up his smile but Joshua wasn’t having it.

Long nose dude was making eye contact with Joshua over him, but Joshua simply shook his head. Turning around, he snorted at Jeonghan. “I guess. Let me go wait over there then for my order.”

“So, what would you like,” Jonghyun asked him.

The other dude had moved over to make drinks and talk to Joshua. He gave him a smirk that made Joshua snap at him. Jeonghan stared some more until Jonghyun knocked him out of his trance.

“Same thing Joshua ordered?” He too smirked at Jeonghan like he was in on something.

Jeonghan leaned in, “Did that Minki guy send you a warning or something?”

“He might’ve mentioned something,” he replied back. “One caramel frap coming up. Extra whip cream. Just the way Joshua likes it.”

Internally Jeonghan shivered. So much sugar. How could the other boy even? But Jeonghan handed over his card.

“Word of advice,” Jonghyun said, “Joshua is a sweet kid, but he’s got more bite than he looks like he has. And he really doesn’t like being played. So be yourself and you’ll be fine.”

“That’s what Minki said,” Jeonghan said, taking his card back.

“Minki isn’t wrong. And neither am I.” He took a good long look at Jeonghan. “Money and looks aren’t the way into Joshua’s heart.” His eyes turned cold immediately. “It better be his heart you’re after. If it’s in his pants you better not come back here unless you want to be poisoned.”

Jeonghan sputtered. “I’m interested. Not only in what’s in his pants. Dates would be nice.”

He nodded, staring down at Jeonghan. “Good. Your order will be ready soon.”

* * *

“Who’s the guy?” Minhyun handed Joshua a tray of drinks in a bag.

“A kid from my school,” Joshua said shortly, taking the bag.

“Uh huh,” Minhyun answered, side eyeing Jeonghan at the other end of the counter. “Some kid who’s clearly interested in you.”

“He’s just after some easy conquest,” he snapped back, “and I won’t be one of them.”

“You sure that’s the only thing?” Minhyun looked at Joshua curiously.

Hissing Joshua said, “The reputation his group of friends have.”

He made a noise of surprise. “I never pegged you to listen to gossip and believe it.”

Joshua blushed a bit. “I’ve seen him with a new person on his arm plenty of enough. He’s not the type you bring home to mom.”

Minhyun whistled. “Wow. You’re like seriously not even getting to know him before making judgements. That’s so unlike you.”

“Getting close to Yoon Jeonghan would be stupid,” Joshua said. “Are you done yet?”

Tsking he placed the last drink on the tray. “Patience. And maybe try to give the guy a chance?”

Joshua shook his head vehemently. “No way. That’d be stupid.”

“What would be stupid?” Jeonghan asked, his hand coming out to lightly touch Joshua’s neck with his fingers.

Joshua’s hand came out in a flash, coming down in an arc and smacking Jeonghan’s hand away from him. Pulling back his hand, Joshua snarled. “Don’t touch me.”

Jeonghan whistled low, shaking his hand. “The lamb has quite the strength.”

“I told you not to call me that.” Joshua felt very much like a cat right then. One that had its personal space violated. If he had ears and a tail they both would be standing on end.

Minhyun chuckled behind the counter.

Shrugging Jeonghan apologized. “Sorry. Habit. You’re just super sweet looking and I can’t help it.”

“Keep your hands to yourself,” Joshua growled. He took the other bag from Minhyun. “Bye.” He nearly ran out of the café, ignoring his friends calls and the burning gaze of Yoon Jeonghan.

* * *

Jonghyun shook his head. “He really hates being touched there. Don’t do it again or Joshua might punch you.”

“Teasing him will also get you nowhere,” Minhyun added. “Even if it’s cute as hell. Joshua hates it.”

“You two are close?”

They flashed Jeonghan smiles. “Friends with Minki,” Jonghyun said. “We know Joshua well. So listen to my warnings.”

“You warned him already?” Whining Minhyun said, “Aww. I wanted to give him some too.”

Jonghyun hip checked him. “Next time. I’m pretty sure this isn’t the last we’ll see of this kid.” He handed Jeonghan his drink. “Here. I hope you like sweet stuff. Cuz Joshua likes his things sweet. Or bitter as hell.”

Jeonghan took a sip and choked. “Shit. It’s so sugary.”

“It’s not that bad,” Minhyun said. “But if you don’t like sweets than yea.”

“Be nice to Joshua or you won’t get anywhere. Now get back to school kid,” Jonghyun said.

“Thanks,” Jeonghan said, saluting him. “I’ll keep the advice in mind.”

“You better,” the two of them said, echoing each other.

Jeonghan nodded, before leaving the café following Joshua back to school. Pity he couldn’t walk Joshua back to his dorm. But he’d likely get a frappuccino to the face.

* * *

Pushing the door of his room open, he grunted in reply as Seokmin greeted him. “Here,” he said, holding out his drink. “You can have it.”

Happily, Seokmin took it, taking a sip. “This is sweet hyung. Why’d you order it?”

“It’s the drink Joshua ordered,” he mumbled, shucking off his school blazer. “Got to train myself to like sweets.”

“Wowww,” he said, dragging out the w. “You really like him, don’t you?”

Flopping onto his bed, Jeonghan said, “I’m intrigued beyond belief.” He licked his lips, reminiscent of a wild animal licking his chops. “I want to get to know him better. He’s interesting.”

Seokmin chuckled. “Good luck hyung. You’ll need it. I heard he’s a tough nut to crack.”

“I’ll make him sing,” Jeonghan said into his pillows. “He’ll tell me about himself eventually. He’s interested. Even if he wants to protest it.”

Snorting, Seokmin said, “If you say so.”


	6. And so the Wolf Called the Lamb

Joshua thought he lost his weirdo ass shadow. Especially since he hadn’t seen Jeonghan outside of class for the past few days. But lo and behold Jeonghan stood outside the door to their little dingy classroom they spent their time in, acting like a little lordling.

He leaned back against the wall, his hair slightly slicked back and half tousled to capture that half-rumpled style that looked artful. His hands were in his pockets, his face in a nonchalant façade. Stupid bastard certainly looked cool just standing there. It irked Joshua.

“What are you doing here?” Joshua didn’t even bother to keep the venom from his voice. He was getting tired of Jeonghan hanging around him and his haunts.

Shrugging, Jeonghan pushed away from the wall. “I wanted to see you.”

Joshua snarled. “Why? Go back to your friends. No need to slum it with people like me.”

“But I’m _interested_. And it isn’t because I want to fuck you,” Jeonghan said quietly. “I know that’s why you think I’m suddenly all in your business. But that isn’t the end goal.”

“Then what is,” Joshua said, not trusting Jeonghan. He wasn’t going to let anyone play him for a fool.

“You’re really distrusting, aren’t you?”

“Tell me or I swear I’ll punch your lights out,” Joshua snapped. He had enough of this crap.

“Feisty.” Jeonghan gave him a flirty smile, almost as if he thought that would distract Joshua.

Joshua moved forward, his hand clenched in a fist.

Jeonghan sighed. “Geez. Fine. I’ll tell you.”

* * *

 

Joshua drove a hard bargain. Jeonghan gritted his teeth. “When you returned my bracelet to me,” he stopped. This was beyond embarrassing to admit. He breathed in slowly, remembering how Minki, Jonghyun, and even Minhyun said that Joshua liked honesty. Honesty. Jeonghan could try. “You didn’t want anything in return. You just gave it back.” His voice got quieter, he looked down, “No one’s ever done that before.”

“Oh.” There was pause. “I…didn’t think that it was like that.” Joshua broke off.

“No need to pity the rich kid,” Jeonghan said harshly.

“It’s not pity,” Joshua said.

Jeonghan heard footsteps, then he felt arms enveloping him in a hug.

“It must’ve been hard living life not knowing if someone was being nice to you just because or if they were doing it for some ulterior motive,” Joshua whispered into his ear.

Jeonghan said nothing. His arms moved, wrapping his arms around Joshua. He hadn’t been hugged like this in a long time. A hug filled with kindness was warm.

* * *

 

After a few minutes, Joshua moved away. “Let’s go inside. My friends are weird but so am I and if you can’t take that then we can associate with each other,” he teased Jeonghan.

Jeonghan gave him a small smile, a genuine one. “I can do weird. Mine aren’t in their right minds either.”

“Cool.” He took Jeonghan by the arm, and opened the door. Grinning at their faces, Joshua nodded to them. “Guys, this is Jeonghan.” He turned his head a bit to eye Jeonghan, “Jeonghan, these are my friends.”

“Hi,” he said.

Seungkwan dropped his chopsticks in surprise. “Yo-Yo-Yoon Jeonghan?”

“A new friend,” Wonwoo asked quietly.

“Maybe,” Joshua said, pushing Jeonghan into a seat before plopping down into his.

Minghao smirked. “If you say so.”

Joshua opened his lunch, abruptly handing a sandwich half to Jeonghan, nodding as he took it cautiously.

Jihoon eyed him beadily. “He coming back next time?”

Shrugging, Joshua bit into his sandwich.

“Better watch yourself,” Soonyoung said menacingly.

“We don’t like interlopers we can’t trust,” Jihoon added.

Jeonghan stared at the sandwich, his brain not quite getting the situation. He startled when Joshua took his hand up and moved it to his mouth.

“Eat,” he commanded. “Food is good for you. Despite what all those stupid magazines say.”

Nodding, Jeonghan took a bite, smiling at the taste. Simple but fresh. Not complicated like all the stuff he ate normally.

“He’s…” Joshua paused, “he’s ok. For now.”

Jihoon and Soonyoung nodded. They could take that answer for now.

Seungkwan’s voice came out of nowhere. “Is it true that you fucked those twin girls at the same time?”

Jeonghan choked on his sandwich; Joshua whacked him on the back.

Minghao laughed at the absurd question. What the fuck was Seungkwan thinking?

“Boo!”

Jihoon started to cackle like a little hyena, clearly watching one of the wolves choke was funny.

“You ok,” Joshua asked, taking a look at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan nodded. Good lord.

Grinning, Joshua nodded happily seeing that Jeonghan was ok. “Told you we were weird.”


	7. Maybe's and If's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this should be the last short chapter for this fic. the next one will go back to the old 1k amt. maybe.

He looked over to Seungkwan chuckling before turning back to Jeonghan. “You don’t have to answer him. He’s just overly curious.”

“Clearly,” Jeonghan choked out. It certainly broke the tension at least.

Seungkwan’s eyes gleamed. “If we have him here, let’s just confirm some rumors.” He shrugged. “If he’s ok with that.” He stared at Jeonghan, a weird scary glint in his eyes. “Are you?”

Jeonghan stopped himself from squirming. This was a different type of scrutiny then he was used to. Most people only looked at him because they found him attractive and wanted in his pants. Or they hated him for being rich and good looking and having all the girls, and some guys following him. Perhaps this was karma, for all the stalker like behavior he had done following Joshua around and waiting for him outside of class.

“We ask people who might become our friend questions that aren’t invasive Seungkwan,” Joshua chided. “Things like what’s your favorite color. Who they hang out with? Why are they so stubborn,” he said wryly.

Jeonghan had the decency, and the shame at this point to blush. Unconsciously, his hand went up to rub at the back of his head, ruffling his own hair. It was a bad habit that his home tutors tried to stop but it came back whenever he felt truly embarrassed, a rare thing. Mumbling into his hand, “I’m just really interested. Sorry.”

A few snickers were heard across the room.

“In what way?” Jihoon looked at him, eyes narrowed in question.

“That’s something for me to find out,” Joshua said, butting in. Leveling his own look at Jihoon, he continued, “It’s going to be between me and Jeonghan.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” he murmured. Wonwoo nodded in agreement.

Joshua smiled, for once he didn’t feel the irrational urge to brain Jeonghan. Seeing him break that cool rich kid façade made Joshua softer, more inclined to maybe get to know him. “It’ll be an adventure.”

“Just don’t get lost hero,” Minghao warned.

“I’ve got a great band of friends who’ll help me if I do,” Joshua said warmly.

* * *

 

“So,” Jeonghan said, not wanting to break the peaceful silence, but he needed to know, “what are we going to do now?”

“Going to class,” Joshua responded, stopping to turn and look at Jeonghan, raising his eyebrows like he didn’t know that Jeonghan was that stupid.

Jeonghan would’ve been offended on a normal day but he was feeling…jittery. “No. I mean from now on. What are we going to do?”

“I think you mean what I’m going to do,” Joshua said laughing. “I’m going to get to know you. In the process you’ll get to know me. And if you find yourself a lot less interested we’ll just leave it at classmates who are slightly close.”

“But what if I just get more interested?” Jeonghan felt like a kid, asking question after question.

Joshua looked at him. “Depends on if I get more interested.” He “started walking again, “If,” he paused, “a big if. But if I’m interested too, we can maybe go out.”

“On dates,” Jeonghan asked, perking up.

Laughing, Joshua nodded. “Yea. Exactly like that. But we’ll see.”


	8. When I Said Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my 3 year anniversary on AFF XD. I didn't even notice. happy anniversary to me i guess. it marks time for me since i got an AFF account around the same time I got into SVT and fell for Joshua. So yea. I've had AO3 for much longer so I don't keep track. and i guess some people still don't know but i'm on twitter under lietothedevil. so yea. if you want to know if i'm alive or if i'm writing, someitmes i do post about writing and polls and stuff on there.

And by slow, Joshua meant slow. All they had really done was eat lunch with Joshua’s friends and on occasion, if Joshua wasn’t busy with something or his job at the library and he’d deign to give Jeonghan some of his time, they went to get coffee. And it was always at the coffee shop near the library.

Jeonghan had eyes on him constantly as he hung out with Joshua. If it wasn’t Joshua’s friends during lunch, it was the guys Joshua knew at the café, or it was Minki from the library. He half wondered if Joshua was doing this to get Jeonghan to go the hell away. But he never seemed to get tired of Jeonghan’s presence.

Joshua smiled at him, teased him, played with him, not in the fun dirty way, but like they were friends. Despite his looks of being cute and soft, Joshua wasn’t that lamblike. He had bite to him and it made Jeonghan grin back fiercely wanting to bite back.

 It was different from how Jeonghan normally took his albeit short relationships. If they could even be called that. How he acted during them. Jeonghan was different around him. Joshua made him feel things. Things that made his heart clench and his stomach flip flop, and things down in his nether regions. Jeonghan never felt so out of his depth.

“Hey,” Joshua said, poking him in the cheek, “are you alive in there? I asked you if you needed help. You’re just staring at your book like it’ll start speaking and it’ll tell you the answers.”

Joking, Jeonghan propped his elbow on the table, giving Joshua a flirty smile, “Want to feel my heart? To make sure I’m still alive?”

Joshua’s eyebrows rose. “Your mouth just opened and you spoke. That’s enough evidence for me. Do you need help or were you daydreaming?”

Minki passed by them with the book cart, making sure to wink at them before moving on to put the books back where they belonged.

“It isn’t daydreaming,” he huffed. “I was thinking.”

“About important things?” Joshua bent his head to go back to his own book.

Everything about Joshua was important. So yes, Jeonghan would say so. But he played it off, “All of my thoughts are important,” he said snootily.

“Even your thoughts that bring you wet dreams?”

Jeonghan choked. Hearing his lamb joke about dirty things still took him by surprise. He hissed back at Joshua, “When they’re about you yes.”

That caused Joshua to look up, his eyes wide. His pretty lips parted in a slight O. Jeonghan watched as he flushed.

Well. He smirked. “All the ones I have now are all about you,” Jeonghan licked his lips slowly. “It’s something.” Jeonghan could remember dreams full of sexy kitten like Joshua, or when they got rough with each other and Joshua was wild on his lap.

Snapping out of it, ears red, Joshua glared. “Full of your imaginary thoughts. We’re nowhere near the stage for your wet dreams to be happening in real life.”

“But the fact that you’re saying we’re at stages means that I might be getting somewhere,” Jeonghan pointed out, “and that’s enough for me right now.”

Joshua’s lips thinned and the blush didn’t abate. He closed his book, clearly restraining himself from slamming it. “Let’s go get something to cool your head. You pervert.”

“Sure.” Jeonghan wouldn’t even deny it.

* * *

“Hey you two,” Minhyun said with a wink. “What can I getcha today?”

“Iced coffee,” Joshua said, “and ice. Lots of ice for this pervert so he can cool off,” he growled, thumb jabbing in Jeonghan’s direction. He flounced off to grab a table to sit at, leaving Jeonghan to pay.

Minhyun’s eyebrows rose. “Pervert? What did you do?”

Jeonghan blushed. It was one thing to tell Joshua, the object of his wet dreams. But someone who would likely flay Jeonghan alive for having impure thoughts about their ‘baby’. No. He needed his handsome looks to get Joshua. “Just said some things.”

His eyebrows disappeared. “Ssuurree. Ice water, emphasis on the ice for you. On the house.”

“Thanks,” Jeonghan said, slipping some money into the tip jar. He waited at the side, letting Joshua have his alone time to cool down. He wasn’t going to admit he was half afraid he’d get slapped or punched.

“Order for Jeonghan!” Jonghyun grinned. “Here you go. More ice than water for you and Joshua’s iced coffee spiked with caramel.”

Jeonghan saluted him with the cups. He turned, walking to Joshua. “Iced coffee.”

Taking it, Joshua sipped, ignoring Jeonghan. He stopped sipping, choosing to play with the straw using his teeth, worrying at it. He let it go, face going up to let his eyes blaze at Jeonghan. “You’re taking me out on a date.”

Jeonghan felt a rush go through his brain, thinking he didn’t hear Joshua correctly. “What?”

“Right now,” he demanded.

 


End file.
